The Summer After
by Minion From CTT
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic First Kisses. Might want to read that first. This is the summer after First Kisses in the viewpoint of Harry. I suck at summeries.
1. Week 1: Spain

Disclaimer: I WISH!

Rating: T

Warning: Male/male love and talk of mpreg

A/N: This is the sequel to my ficlet First Kisses. It might make more sense if you read First Kisses, I'm not sure. Anyway, there is going to be one chapter per week and sinse there is going to be three months, 12 chapters are planned. It's gonna take me a bit but I plan to have this fic done by the end of this month. Hopefully.

Please ENJOY!

Edit: I fixed minor grammatical errors and updated to include the full chapter. Uploaded the wrong document. Whoops!

Harry's POV

The ride home was interesting. Dudley had noticed me pocket my pendant and tried to convince me to show him until I told him for the first day after school we were allowed to practice magic. He shut up pretty fast, though now I realize I should have said all summer. So, after I threatened Dudley, Vernon threatened me, and Petunia nervously wrung her hands, the silence was only broken by Dudley's occasional angry mutterings.

When we got home I dragged my trunk upstairs, got in my room, and waited for the owl that was sure to come. Around eleven that night poor Pig, Ron's owl, tapped on my window. I took the letter from him and let him eat some of Hedwig's food. Hedwig thankfully ignored him. I opened the letter and grinned lightly. This appeared to be a written transcript of an interesting conversation between Ron and Hermione:

**Dear Har-**

_**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!**_

**Ron there is no reason to yell.**

_**YES THERE IS! HE KISSED MALFOY!**_

**Yes, well, if you don't calm down I will send you out of your own room.**

_**How could he kiss MALFOY!? I didn't even know he was gay.**_

**Is that the problem?**

_**Hell no! I would still...am still Harry's friend. I just wish he had told me.**_

**Would you have excepted him if he just told you he was dating Malfoy? If that's what he's doing.**

_**I don't know. I might consider sending him to St. Mongo's to have them check to see if he's okay. You know, make sure Malfoy isn't controlling him or something.**_

**I'm sure Malfoy's not controlling him. And if he is, we'll both kick Malfoy's butt.**

_**Good.**_

I could practically see Ron collapse onto his bed at this point.

_**I just don't get why he would willingly kiss Malfoy.**_

**Maybe they have gotten past their differences.**

_**Didn't seem like it at school. If it weren't for the fact that the rest of my family was sure they saw it too I would think I had gone crazy. Maybe THEIR crazy! Okay, probably not.**_

**I can not believe you just called Harry crazy. You know he's gonna read you calling him crazy.**

_**Sorry, Harry!**_

**Anyways, Harry we expect to hear the story since you so rudely left after that kiss. Pig will not leave until he gets your letter so start writing.**

_**Yeah!Good Pig.**_

**Seeya, Hermione**

_**Bye.**_

_Wow, my friends are strange._ I walked over to my trunk and got the supplies to write back. After dipping my quill in the ink I started scratching along the surface of the parchment. I wrote at least ten letters before finding one that told them the brief story, deciding to not recount every kiss. Leave them guessing. I gave the letter to Pig and shooed him out of my room before collapsing on my bed. I was asleep in minutes.

---

I was woken by an incessant tapping on my window. I groggily adjusted my glasses and looked over to see an unfamiliar barn owl. I opened my window and it swooped in and landed on the back of my desk chair. It's elegant foot stuck out, a letter weighing it down. I grabbed the letter and the owl swooped out again. I looked at the elegant green ink proclaiming my name for a second before carefully opening it. I bounced back on my bed to read it.

_I'm in Spain. Bloody SPAIN!_

_Apparently my parents are going to take me on a European tour. I think this is our fault. Not that I am unhappy about our last kiss (except for the whole 'last' part), but they were a little shocked to find me kissing the Boy-Who-Lived, to say the least._

_Anyways, back to the I'm in Spain problem. I hate Spain. You know they speak Spanish here. I hate Spanish. I hate this whole damnable country. I feel really far away from you now. There's a literal ocean between us. Well, part of one. It sucks!_

_I'm done ranting. How was your trip home? I know your relatives didn't see you kiss me, but still, any problems? Did the Weasley's owl you yet? Or were you chased out to your relatives? That would've been funny._

_I miss you, I love you,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I KNOW your not wearing the pendant. Put it on!_

How did he know I wasn't wearing it? I shrugged and got the pendant out of my pocket, sliding the fine silver chain over my hands. It was a long chain, long enough that when I put it on it rested on my chest so I could easily hide it. That was good.

As I got dressed I pondered how to respond to his letter. I grinned when I figured it out and quickly sat down to write it out.

_A European tour? Wow, your parents really don't want you near me do they._

_I'm sorry that your going to have to deal with your parents for the rest of the summer. I have a feeling they are going to be really annoying. Tell me all the details of everything they do._

_My trip home was fairly normal. I lied to my cousin and told him we were allowed to do magic for the rest of the day so he would stop bugging me about the pendant. I should have said we were allowed to do any magic this year. Whoops. Ron and Hermione owled me. It was funny. Apparently they transcribed what they were saying. It's really interesting. Though Ron thinks I may have to go to St. Mongo's to make sure your not controlling me. I was not chased out but that would've been funny. My aunt and uncle's faces if they had seen a bunch of redheaded wizards chasing me. Wow._

_I miss you and love you, too,_

_Harry_

_P.S. How did you know I wasn't wearing the pendant? Did you enchant it?_

I gave Hedwig the letter and sent her on her way. I mentally prepared as I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Breakfast was already made and I sat down hoping the Dursleys would ignore me. I should really stop hoping things like that.

"What's that?" Dudley asked, gesturing his fat hand at my pendant.

"A gift." I replied praying he wouldn't ask more about it.

"Let me see it." I shrugged and pulled it out of my shirt. There was a gasp from the Dursleys. This made me look up.

"Who would give you THAT?" Dudley pointed a shaking finger at my pendant.

I grinned before calmly saying. "My boyfriend." I grabbed some lightly burned sausage.

"Your WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon yelled at me.

"My boy-fri-end." I said slowly before biting down on a sausage.

Vernon's face started turning that all to familiar purple color that it got when he was angry. Petunia quickly rushed to his side and calmly said, "At least they can't have more children like _them_."

I laughed lightly. "Of course we can. Dracy and I are going to have many children. We are wizards you know. Not that hard for us to have babies." At this point I was making everything up but the Dursleys faces were so priceless that I didn't even think of stopping.

"You...can have...kids?" Vernon wheezed out.

"Yep!" I happy poured syrup on my pancakes.

"Oh, my." Petunia sat down slowly. I continued to grin.

"They have an entire ward of the magical hospital dedicated to male pregnancy." Vernon gagged. "It's an interesting ward. All those happy pregnant gay couples walking around talking to equally happy nurses and doctors. It's truly beautiful." I sighed and stared at the ceiling as if remembering the ward of the hospital. I was actually imagining Draco's face if he'd been here. I would have to mention this in my next letter.

"I...um...er...GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Vernon jumped up and pointed upstairs. I looked at him, red-faced with his mustache quivering.

"I'm not finished eating." I gestured at my plate of food.

"I don't care! ROOM! NOW!"

"You can't order me around!"

"Don't think I'm scared of you! You can't use...you know!"

I laughed, mostly at his inability to say magic. "No but Dracy's dad enchanted the pendant. As long as it is on my body I can not be harmed." I stood up straight.

"FINE!" He sat back down, fuming. The rest of the meal made it look like I wasn't there. The only sign that I was there was Dudley slowly trying to scoot away from me. He was so fat that it didn't really work.

---

The next two days consisted of me hiding in my room so I did not have to deal with being ignored by everyone else in the house. I got a letter back from Hermione telling me that she and Ron accepted this new relationship. That was the entirety of the letter. I wrote back asking what that meant. I didn't get another letter from Draco until Thursday. The post script worried me. The main body of the letter was him responding to mine, including him admitting that, yes, he did enchant the pendant. The post script was...different.

_P.S. You know I love you, right? I love your hair and eyes and skin and personality, I love everything about you. You know that, without a doubt, right? And you love me? Without a doubt? I am the only person on your thoughts? You dream about me, and all that? Right?_

This worried me greatly. He sounded so weird. So, I responded the main body of his letter normally, adding in the story with the Dursleys, and ended with this:

_P.S. Of course I know you love me. And I love you. Why? What's wrong?_

The next three days I sat around waiting for his response and ignoring Dudley trying to convince me that his friend was a jewelry expert. I finally got a letter on Monday.


	2. Week 2: France

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: T

Warning: Guy/guy love...And I'm kind of mean to Draco

A/N: So, I have to study for the WASL, which is Washington's standardized test, and I will probably not update very quickly. Sorry.

Anyway, onto the story:

Harry's POV

Monday was a relief for me. Hedwig tapping on my window with a letter attached to her foot woke me. I hurried to get it, almost tripping on some dirty laundry. I quickly fed Hedwig and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry about my last letter. I did not mean to worry you, __mon cher.__ I just had a weird experience. My parents set me up on a date. While I was yelling at them Father told me that you were probably just with me because I was exciting and dangerous. He scared me, okay? I was worried he was right. I didn't want you to just be with me because I'm dangerous; I want you with me because you love ME, not who I pretend to be. __Je t'aime, mon cher.__ That means I love you, __my dear one__ in French._

_Speaking of French, I'm in France__, __which is a much better country, than__ Spain, if you ask me. Simply grandiose! French is a brilliant language! Paris is beautiful, as expected. Still to__o__ far away from you__, mon cher__._

_Last night, I had a dream that we were near the lake at Hogwarts. You were up against a tree and I was leaning on your chest. You were whispering something in my ear, I'm not sure what because I wasn't paying attention to what you said. It was beautiful. We should actually do that next year._

_Je désire vos mots doux chuchotés à moi.__ (I __desire__ your sweet words whispered to me.)_

_Draco_

I went from frowning at the beginning of the letter to grinning like a madman by the time I finished reading it. Draco was a surprisingly romantic guy, considering his usually cold exterior. I sat at my desk and stared at the blank parchment for a bit. I felt like a schoolgirl because I was so nervous. I finally just sighed and started scratching along the parchment.

_Draco,_

_I cannot believe he set you up on a date! I am truly sorry you have to deal with that. At least the Dursley's are so scared of me that they won't even think of doing that. I forgive you for worrying me, __mon amour__. I understand if you were scared, your dad is kind of scary but he's wrong. I am with you because I wish to be. __Je t'aime aussi._

_It is good that you are enjoying France much more then Spain, though I miss you._

_We will do that next year, mon amour._

_Harry_

_P.S. That's all the French I know, so keep translating for me, please._

I reread it many times before sealing it and sending Hedwig on her way. As I was closing the window a familiar puff of feathers flew in. Pig settled next to Hedwig's food after dropping the letter on my bed. Finally! It had taken an entire week for Ron and Hermione to get back to me.

_Hey Harry,_

_Sorry about the wait, Ginny needed Pig._

_We have accepted the fact that you and Malfoy are in a relationship._ _As previously stated in the last letter, we do not agree with your decision nor do we expect the relationship to last__.__ We are sorry for saying this Harry, but you and Malfoy together just does not work with the world we believe in. We may adjust to it next year at Hogwarts, but you must give us some time. Be patient, Harry._

_We swear we'll be nice to him, at least._

_Hermione (and Ron)_

I had feared rejection, but I am certain this is worse. They were going to be nice to him, but not be happy about it. My head snapped up as I heard Aunt Petunia calling Dudley to breakfast.

Ever since that breakfast; where I had a little too much fun messing with the Dursleys, I have been ignored. There is still enough food prepared at each meal for me to eat. The table is still set for four, but they have not said a word to me. Except Dudley, he keeps trying to get me into trouble, but his parents just sit there and tell him not to be silly.

I'll admit it was funny to watch Dudley try to get his parents to notice me; but it was depressing to interact only with Dudley. Out of all the human beings, why am I stuck with him? I trudged down the stairs and plopped into my spot next to Dudley.

As I served myself, Vernon and Petunia started talking about some nearby neighbors, and Dudley took up his old habit of bugging me. I was not in the mood so I pretended to lightly scratch my collarbone when I was really grabbing the chain and pulling the pendant up. I let it drop to the outside of my shirt and watched all activity at the table pause for a moment as the glint from the platinum caught Petunia and Vernon's gaze.

The small lapse in their act had convinced Dudley they knew I was there and he started babbling about how stupid it was to ignore me when a glare from his mother shut him up. Vernon started turning an interesting shade of green.

A sudden flash of searing anger again marred my amusement at Dudley's failed attempts to make me noticeable. I paused with a bite of pancake an inch from my mouth. Dudley noticed and started to look at me weirdly until my breathing made the pendant glint again and he looked away.

That was...strange.

I shook my head lightly and started munching on my pancakes again. I was starting to get interested in Petunia and Vernon's conversation. There was scandal down the street. Someone had slept with three other women's husbands! Reportedly in the same day! My focus was going back and forth between Vernon to Petunia and back again, following the conversation closely. Suddenly, another blinding flash of fury raged through me. This time I found the source.

My pendant was sending me flashes of anger. I quietly stuffed the pendant back in my shirt, hoping that would help. Dudley sighed in relief; he was scared to no end by the thing. Once I had heard him swear he could see the dragon glaring at him. I continued to munch on my breakfast.

The next flash of emotion was gut-wrenching agony. I prevented a scream from slipping through my lips but a small whimper managed to find a way through my sealed lips. Dudley openly stared at me like I was a loony. In my mind I was starting to agree with him. I quietly grabbed the rest of the food I wanted and carried it upstairs, trying to ignore the twisting pain in my gut.

When I got upstairs, I dropped the food on the nightstand and fell onto my bed. I lay there in pain for a few more minutes before the pain left just as suddenly as it had started. I was left panting in my bed for at least half an hour before deciding the after effects of the pain won't leave lasting damages. When I slowly slid to a sitting position, my belly throbbed slightly. I took a sip of water and thought; what could have caused such gut wrenching agony? The anger? Both emotions were so quick to force themselves on me. I tried a bite of pancake, hoping the pain would not stay and haunt me. It was kind enough not to.

The rest of the day went by with me grabbing my food quickly before crawling back into my bed and trying to process the brief flashes of emotion I continued getting. None of them were as horrid as the pain, but not one of them was happy. A flash of realization passed through me, originating in the pendant, just as I was slipping into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a happy feeling laced with pure love. It had me grinning in seconds and I rolled over to look at the ceiling as if it had the answer to the weird flashes of emotion. Currently, I was not arguing. I could live with this emotion forever. I felt like I was floating on clouds: big fluffy white clouds with rainbows sprouting from them.

I grimaced as this ran through my mind. That was a little silly for me. Maybe this emotion wasn't as great as I thought. I heard Petunia do her morning call to Dudley, signaling that it was time for me to get dressed. I crawled out of bed and practically floated to my dresser.

I served myself breakfast (pancakes again) with a small smile on my face. I had been incapable of schooling my expression into anything that was not a smile without looking like a complete idiot. Dudley had noticed my happy demeanor quickly (he was getting more observant, darn) and was obviously trying to figure it out. I could practically see the wheels in his brain turning.

I was contemplating this image when my giddy emotional status disappeared. It was like the back curtain had dropped on a show and you could now see the angry hurried people backstage, instead of the pleasant play you had paid for. I was acutely aware of Dudley's staring and Petunia arguing with Vernon. I stared at my half-eaten pancakes. Dudley misinterpreted this as me being disgruntled at the food. I ignored him agreeing with me about how his mother needed to get a more diverse menu for breakfast.

As Vernon yelled at his son for being so rude to his mother, I quickly got out of there. I needed to figure out what was causing these weird mood swings.

I plopped on my bed and it hit me. All the emotions were coming from the pendant. So, maybe if I took off the pendant, my moods would even out. I quickly took it off and set it on the nightstand.

It seemed to glint sadly when a beam of sunlight hit it. I turned away before it flashed angrily, so I did not notice that flash.

My amazing decision to take off the necklace showed relief from the mood swings and I got through the rest of the day without incident. However, the entire time it felt like something was missing. I missed the weight around my neck and on my chest. I decided to ignore it.

That night I went to bed depressed, feeling like something beautiful had been taken from me.

The next morning I awoke to Hedwig fluttering against my window. This was becoming a common way for me to wake up. I opened the window and she swooped in, dropping the letter on the bed before going to rest in her cage. I opened the letter and my eyes grew wide at the first line of the letter.

_**PUT ON THE PENDANT! NOW! I KNOW YOUR NOT WEARING IT, PUT IT BACK ON!**_

I dropped the letter. How did he...? My mind finally processed that this pendant was more enchanted then Draco let on. Still, I quietly walked over and slipped the necklace on, almost sighing at the familiar weight. If the feel of the necklace itself did not make me sigh, the feeling that came from it did. Relief! I practically collapsed onto my bed, before begrudgingly sitting up so I could pick the letter back up.

_I am going to guess you did as I said. Good. Next time you take it of__f,__ you better be explaining it to me right away. The feeling it gives me when you take it off __is__ like a part of me has been ripped away._

_Now, onto much more interesting matters. The pendant is heavily enchanted, or so says Mother. Apparently, every Malfoy gets one made when they are children and the pendants are bonded to them. They give the __pendant __to the one they love and the two become bonded. I did not know this when Mother gave it to me as a gift for you. She thought that Father had told me. She apologizes._

_This bond is strong and of the magical kind. __I assume you have been receiving flashes of emotion like me. According to Mother, the pendants are enchanted so that the bonded pair can feel the others emotions. __The bond starts by us being able to feel each other's mood. She said that if we meditate and focus on controlling what emotions we send to each other we will be able to spare the other from the __ferocity __of the emotion._

_Now, I said the bond starts like that for a reason. Mother said there are five stages to the bonding. First we get the ability to feel each other's emotions. Second we start being able to send pictures back and forth. __At first the pictures are minimal and blurry but soon they get more defined.__ At stage three we can share moving pictures. When we start sharing dreams, or memories, we have reached stage four, moving pictures with sound. The last stage is basically opening our whole minds to each other. By this time we should be good enough at controlling the bond that we can still hide things, but once we hit this stage there is no turning back. We will be bonded forever._

_My Mother says she can help guide us up to the fifth stage. She and Father never hit that stage. Please, when you can, try to send an emotion through the pendant. I think we should try to learn to control it as best as possible before we get to Hogwarts and have to control it when we are not only closer but also surrounded by people._

_I am running out of parchment so I will leave you with,_

_Je t'aime, mon cher,_

_Draco_

A sigh escaped me after staring at the letter for a moment. I knew nothing was going to be easy in this relationship but still. This was not a twist I needed.

I ended up writing back to him saying less about the explanation and asking more about the gut wrenching pain I had felt. The next two days passed slowly as I waited for his letter. Over these two days Draco and I had emotional 'conversations', usually right before I went to bed. These 'conversations' were fairly simplistic since we could only convey emotion, but I had figured out that he was fine, and that the gut wrenching pain was not life threatening.

When I got a letter back on Saturday, I nearly ripped the letter itself trying to open it as quickly as I could. I read the first line and my hand lost its grasp of the envelope and letter. Both fluttered to the ground slowly; as the words ran through me head again and again.

_I am fine. I got in a fight with Father. He used _Crucio_ on me__. I am sorry__ you had to feel my pain._

I could not believe this. His father used _Crucio_ on him. His own father! And he wrote this as if it happened all the time. I felt a calming force emanate from the pendant. I crushed it in a second and got a wave of anger from Draco. It was not his usual calm anger. This was a fiery fury like the fury I had felt from him days before.

I sent back disbelief as strongly as I could. He sent back acceptance. He thought I needed to accept this, like it was a part of nature! Hell no! I was not going to allow the man I loved be tortured by his own father!

A wave of love mixed with the calming force made me come to my senses and I sat on my bed. What could I do? He was in Paris. And he was leaving tonight. Maybe even at this moment. I felt confirmation. He would be in the next country in mere minutes and I thought I could help him? I really had gone insane.

His amusement trickled over me and I absorbed the feeling like a plant would absorb water. The urge to finish reading the letter came over me as he bade farewell. We would lose the connection during transit, according to his mother.

I picked up the forgotten piece of paper and stared reading again.

_Please do not worry for me, mon cher. I understand if you do but this is just part of my summer life. I will survive, if only to see you again. You are the shining light for me in this dreary Malfoy existence._

_Okay, I'm done with the cheesy lines. I like real romance, remember? Not that cheesy crap Valentine's Day is so famous for._

I laughed lightly at the memory of our fourth kiss.

_I must keep this letter short; Dinner will be soon._

_Je t'aime, mon cher._

_Draco_

I quickly wrote back, managing to prevent myself from writing a rant about how unfair it was that his dad tortured him.

Even with all the anger, I fell asleep that night with a partial smile on my lips.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and to milipi12 my amazing beta!


	3. Week 3: Belgium

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a bunch of things go wrong over the last month. Anyway, here's the story and why don't you guys review this chapter? Please?

Harry's POV

Tendrils of love snaked through the fog of dawn as my room slowly came into focus. I smiled and groggily sent back feelings of love. I got the sentiment that he believed I was lazy, especially since the sun graced London before Brussels. I told him to wank off and enjoyed the vision of him doing just that for a moment. I felt total shock from his end. It had nothing to do with me telling him to wank off. I questioned him about his state of shock. I got a weird feeling as if I had just started something important. It took me a moment then...my mouth created a little 'o'.

He had gotten the image my mind had created of him wanking off. I blushed heavily. His amusement flooded my mind. He thought it was adorable that I was so embarrassed by something he considered a normal human act. A few seconds later, the blush on my cheeks became more intense. He had sent me a slightly hazy image of his idea of ME wanking off. I could practically hear him laughing at me. Arse.

Laughter infused with agreement spread it's way through me as I heard Dudley thunder past my door.

He was up early, especially considering that it was Sunday. I yawned and continued a picture conversation with Draco. All the pictures were hazy but I did get a good picture of his hotel room. It was grand! This got a laugh from Draco. He hated the room but that might be because not only was he stuck in the room all week, but the service at this hotel only spoke Dutch. He knew both German and French and yet he got stuck in the Dutch hotel.

I felt him sigh and almost sighed myself. In the past few days I had gotten fairly good at not expressing his feelings, though I was still having trouble not smiling like an idiot every time Draco sent feelings of love.

I plopped into my chair at the breakfast table and had an interesting time serving myself while also getting pictures from Draco. He was recounting his trip so far, in pictures and emotions. While chewing on waffles (finally! No pancakes!), I noticed that he omitted his father from the entire trip. It appeared as if it was just Draco and his mother on the trip. He also skipped right over the excruciating pain he had felt four days ago.

He asked me what my room looked like and I gave him images of the bare room. I felt his eyebrow rise. I told him not to judge, as best I could, and gave the feeling I was grateful. He was incredulous. Then I sent him images of the cupboard under the stairs. I felt rage not unlike the rage I had felt days before, only this one was surrounded by love for me. I sent feeling of calm through the bond and felt it work. He was still fuming, but he did not seem ready to kill anymore. Which was good, I'm already an orphan; I don't need the last of my biological family dying.

I finished my food and found the Dursleys so boring today; they were talking about Dudley's birthday. I decided to go upstairs and possibly play on the computer. The image of the game I wanted to play floated over to Draco and he automatically seemed confused. I gave him a 'too complicated, explain later' feeling and he dropped it.

­

The next few days were pretty boring. I had an interesting time explaining what a computer was in my next letter to Draco. Otherwise, we both sat in our rooms practicing strengthening the connection to the point that by Wednesday we could send pictures of words without it becoming a gray blur. This expanded our topics for conversation immensely.

On Wednesday I woke up to confusion emanating from Draco. He was reading my letter and quickly gave up on understanding my explanation. I sent him an apology for the bad explanation. It did not matter to him. I was shocked out of the calm feeling he was giving me when something rammed into my window.

I found a dazed ball of puff outside my window and let it in. Pig was quick to get to my bed before he dropped in confusion. Draco echoed my amusement at Pig. He really was a stupid bird. I picked up the letter and read through the scrawled message.

_Harry, You're coming to my place on Saturday night. We will have the car at your window by nine._

_There better not be bars this time, or we will hex the Dursleys._

_-Ron_

I grinned at the final line before explaining to Draco what it all meant. I started to go downstairs to tell the Dursleys when Draco gave me the slightly evil idea of letting them figure it out. I smirked before scrawling on the back of the parchment _See you then!_ and sending Pig on his way. I loved Draco's evil ideas.

He sent back a picture saying _Je t'aime aussi_ before he diverted his attention back to Belgium and his mother. I quietly told him to tell her 'hello' from me. Currently, she was the only person who seemed okay with our relationship; I was going to try to be her friend. He requested how I felt. I responded a little tired. He scolded my laziness as he told his mother. Apparently she agreed that I was lazy. I had a feeling the Malfoys were better morning people then I was. Draco readily agreed to that statement.

The next three days were filled with me doing last minute packing and some cleaning before Ron got here. I did not want to come back next summer to find a mouse rotting on my floor where Hedwig left it. When I got Draco's letter, I laughed at his ranting of how horrible being stuck in a room is. He didn't even have his wand to entertain him.

Saturday could not come quick enough.

On Saturday, I was sitting on my bed, all my stuff packed and ready to go under my window, except Hedwig, she had gone out hunting and would join us somewhere along the way. I twiddled my thumbs and after a few minutes, Draco snapped at me to be patient, he was having trouble looking civilized in front of his parents when he had the urge to twiddle his thumbs. I apologized.

Nine rolled around and there was not even a pinprick of light.

Ten past and I was getting confused.

Fifteen past and I was getting angry.

At twenty past I angrily stormed to the window and threw it open. I instantly jumped a foot or two when a group of redheads suddenly appeared in front of my window. Fred was grinning in the driver's seat with George next to him. In the back seat sat Ron and Hermione. I noticed the two holding hands for a moment before Ron yelled at Fred to back the car up so I could get my stuff in.

We all wrestled with the trunk for a bit, Ron and I pushing it while the twins pulled. Hermione just sat and waited. When we got all the stuff in, I received a big hug from both my friends before we shot away from the window. I smiled at the retreating form of number 4 Privet Drive. I would not see that horrible house for months.

I turned and greeted everyone more formally then the quick hi from earlier. Everyone but Fred, who was busy driving, looked at me weirdly.

"Your throat okay, man?" Ron asked concerned.

"I just haven't talked much recently." I croaked out, my voice sounding a bit like Mad-Eye Moody's.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I said a stupid lie and the Dursleys wouldn't talk to me. No one else to talk to so..." I trailed off and shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing we decided to grab you early, huh? Otherwise you might not have been able to talk when you got back." Ron pointed out.

"That would've sucked."

A chorus of agreement filled the car.

"So, why exactly did you guys pick me up so early? Your mom's not going to try to convince me being gay is wrong, is she?" The twins laughed.

"Nope, when we made jokes about you and Malfoy," I felt a flash of anger and told Draco to ignore it, this was just how the twins acted. When he argued I threatened to block him. He shut up quickly. "She yelled at us that we should accept you guys as long as both of you are happy. Though she also threatened to castrate Malfoy if he ever hurt you." Draco's feelings of fright washed over me. He was more scared of Mrs. Weasley then he was of his father.

"Good to know your mom isn't disagreeing with me being gay."

"Why would she?" Ron asked, confused.

"Muggles aren't as accepting of homosexuality as wizards are." Hermione informed him.

"What?" He looked at her incredulously. "Why wouldn't they?

"I think they're scared." I stated quietly. It took me a moment to realize that those were Draco's words. I scolded him.

"Why?"

"Gays are different. Muggles hate things that are different. It is one of the reasons the wizarding world should be kept hidden. Many people would hunt us." I squirmed underneath the gaze of three Weasleys and a Granger. I scolded Draco again. He needed to stop forcing his opinion on me, even if I agreed with him.

"That was really powerful, Harry." Fred looked at me, as serious as I had ever seen him. This perturbed Draco as much as me. It was weird to see the twins being serious.

"Yeah, well, anyway...what's been happening with you guys?" I watched the twins look over at Hermione and Ron, who glanced at each other.

"Well, I finally got the courage to kiss Mione and we're together now." Ron said, nervously.

"Finally! You're going to stop pining after her. I mean, jeez! It's been at least four and a half years." Ron and Hermione blushed. The twins smiled.

"You knew too, huh?" They smiled at me.

"Everyone knew." I felt Draco agree with me as the twins nodded their heads. The new couple continued to blush.

A calm silence descended on the car as the moon rose higher. I suddenly lost my connection to Draco about an hour after the silence started. The gasp that tore its way past my lips broke the comfortable silence. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"I'm fine." I said as the connection snapped back into place. I was instantly thankful that Floo powder worked so fast. Draco's apology washed over me. He had not had enough time to warn me.

"You sure? You didn't forget something as important as your wand, did you?" Hermione looked at me disapprovingly. I laughed.

"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it." They accepted my answer and the silence descended again. Fred soon took hold of the wheel; we were almost there. I looked out my window and saw...Grimmauld Place? "Why are we going here?" I asked.

"It's bigger and we need the room." I nodded and braced as we landed.

I hefted my luggage out of the car and watched the house appear. We struggled our way in and closed the door. Deafening silence greeted us. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen with Kreacher. She whispered to Kreacher to take my stuff to my room. He muttered while ascending the stairs. We were quickly ushered into the kitchen.

The kitchen itself had not changed at all. I smiled at the people gathered at the table. They all waved hello. The entire Weasley family were sitting there along with Lupin, Sirius, Tonks (who all seemed awfully close), Moody and Snape. We seated ourselves and I decided to get straight to the point.

"How many of you know about me and Draco?" Tonks turned slightly pink, which contrasted harshly with her green hair. Everyone raised their hands. "How many of you disagree with me being gay?" There was a sudden uproar of people saying that didn't matter to them. Tonks mentioned something about being just like Sirius before she was glared at by the man himself. I ignored this. "Lastly, who agrees with me being with Draco?" There was complete silence. I waited until a voice at the end of the table shocked us all out of our thoughts.

"I personally think it is disgusting for you two to be together but I know my godson enough to know he is a stubborn boy." Snape drawled this all out slowly. "Anyway, as long as he's happy, I'm happy...ish."

"Wow."

"I have a question if you are done?" He said. I nodded. "The Weasleys said he gave you a present, what was this present?"

I pulled out the necklace and everyone gasped except Snape. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. A few seconds later, I was bombarded by Draco's anger. I sucked in a breath and my hand reached up to touch my now sore head. Everyone dropped what they were doing and stared at me.

"It's not my scar." I muttered. Everyone sighed. I looked at Snape levelly. "Do you know what this is?" I asked.

"Yes, has the bond been made?"

"Yes," At this point the room's gaze was flicking from me to Snape in confusion. "By the way, Draco's furious you did not even mention that you knew what the pendant was all these years."

"Just the emotions?"

"Nope, I am also getting some very interesting pictures of the many ways he is thinking of to hurt you." I grinned lightly, a fairly Malfoy grin, and Snape straightened in his seat.

"How long have you had it?"

"Three weeks."

"And you already got to stage two?" I nodded. "Hmm."

"Is anyone else confused?" Asked Fred. A chorus of agreement rose into the air. A single no was heard above it. Moody shifted from staring at the ceiling and looked at all of us.

"You aren't?" Ron looked at him in surprise.

"You learn things when you're an Auror." He stated simply. "Especially about the most notorious of Death Eater families." I flinched along with Draco. "You don't like to think about that, do you?"

"Neither of us like to think about it."

"Still having problems controlling the bond, eh? It will get better over time…or so Narcissa says."

"She did say that didn't she. She also warned us to learn how to control it as best we can before Hogwarts."

"She always was a smart woman." I nodded. Silence filled the room.

"I need you guys to accept me and Draco. He wants you to accept us too."

"Harry, we accept the relationship. We just don't agree with it." Tonks responded slowly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but I think I like Snape more than the rest of you right now." I was met with skeptical expressions and Draco telling me not to be stupid. I love these people. They are my family. I hate when he makes sense.

"Harry, he is your enemy." Lupin stated calmly. Draco bristled.

"He was my enemy. Now..." I paused not knowing how to say this. "Je l'aime." I spoke Draco's words slowly, trying not to ruin them. Snape stood up a little.

"Et il vous aime. I hope." Snape said, surprising all the children. Everyone who grew up with him seemed to take this like it was normal. "Now, let's discuss this later. How is Draco? Where is he?"

I paused for a moment; the shift in conversation was very sudden. "He is good. As of half an hour ago he is in Germany."

"Isn't that around the time you gasped in the car?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he had no time to warn me and when using Floo powder the connection is broken rather forcefully. It hurts a little."

"As pleasant as this discussion has been, it is time to go to bed. Almost midnight." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing us upstairs before turning to have a serious discussion with the adults.

As I crawled into bed I sent love over to Draco. He sent it back with an order to go to bed now! I was exhausted so I did not argue with his order.


	4. Week 4: Germany

Disclaimer: You know, this is the 4th time I've said I own nothing.

Warnings: Um...minor angst between Harry and Draco...I think.

A/N: Okay, I feel horrible! I haven't updated in forever and now I'm giving you a chapter that's half the length of the last one. But hey, maybe I'll update faster if you review. Seriously, please review.

* * *

Harry's POV

I woke up due to the glaring light in my eyes and the familiar feeling of love emanating from the pendant. I turned away from the sun and snuggled into my blankets, embracing the warm feeling. Draco called me lazy, and I told him 'fuck you'. An image of us doing that popped up in my mind. I blushed and told him to shut up as Hermione and Ginny tried to wake up Ron and me.

I groaned and told Ginny to wank off. This woke Ron up and he started yelling at me. I apologized, and tried to crush Draco's amusement. It didn't work.

As Ron and I shooed the girls out, Hermione looked at my blush in interest. It was like she knew the blush wasn't only about her and Ginny being in the room when I wasn't wearing a shirt. I thanked Draco as he effectively squashed my embarrassment.

When the girls left, Ron continued to yell at me about telling Ginny to 'wank off' and I absorbed Draco's amusement. Draco apologized and I was confused until his walls went up basically disconnecting his emotions from me.

His father must be in the room with him; that's the only time he blocks me off. I could feel a small amount of anger seeping from him.

Without Draco's presence in my mind, I quickly got fed up with Ron's yelling. I snapped at him.

He shut up.

We went down to breakfast in silence. No one in the loud kitchen noticed our silence as we were greeted.

I looked at breakfast and groaned lightly.

"Is something wrong with breakfast, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No!" I said quickly as the entire room stared at me. "I love your cooking! It's just..." I sighed, really not wanting to make Mrs. Weasley feel bad. "I have had pancakes for breakfast almost every morning for three weeks." I blurted out. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Merlin! Do Muggles have no other breakfast food?"

"Oh they do. Aunt Petunia apparently doesn't but they as a whole do!"

"Oh, well, sweetie, I won't make you eat pancakes again! How 'bout some hash browns instead?"

"Sure, thanks." I noticed everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Everyday for three weeks? I'm surprised you didn't beg to come here earlier." Charlie Weasley said to me. I shrugged, "at least they were feeding me."

I felt a sudden surge of fury and my vision flashed red. I leaned forward and took a few calming breaths. Ron looked at me worried, our previous argument forgotten.

"You okay, mate?"

"Fine. My last statement angered Draco." I felt his apology wash over me slowly. I accepted automatically.

"Which reminds me," Snape said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Last night our discussion was ended fairly quickly because people needed to go to bed. I personally have a few things to say." He turned and looked at me. "Anytime you and Draco's bond reaches the next step, I want to hear about it. Is that clear?" I nodded. "Also, I spoke with Albus earlier this morning and he requested that he be kept updated too. No one really knows how your bond will advance since the only other people in the world who understand it are Narcissa and Lucius. And only Narcissa will be helpful since Lucius is against the relationship." He paused and took a breath. Before he could say anything Moody, who had been silent this morning, cut in.

"How did the bond present itself?" He asked, ignoring Snape's glare.

"I got two surges of fury from Draco." Moody looked at me.

"What else?" He asked. I sighed.

"A little after the two surges of anger I felt excruciating pain." Snape sat up straighter. "In his next letter Draco explained that the pain was his father using Crucio on him." A unanimous gasp echoed through the kitchen. Snape's eyes blazed furiously and I felt a tinge of sadness from Draco.

"I am going to kill Lucius." Snape ground out. Mrs. Weasley hurried to him and did something either very brave or very stupid. She started to massage his shoulders. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that calmed him down. A few seconds later she stopped and went back to what she had been doing. Ron looked at me confused and I shrugged my shoulders.

Draco sent me a message and I turned to Snape. "Draco says not to worry about him. He's fine. Personally, I understand if your furious, so am I." Draco whined at me not to contradict him. I ignored him.

"Severus, you knew he was doing it. Why such a reaction?" Sirius asked.

"You know as well as I that there is a serious difference between knowing in my gut and hearing about it." I was surprised at the emotion in Snape's voice. Draco said this was normal for Snape when he was talking about something or someone he really loved. He also mentioned that he was pretty sure Snape was not just talking about him.

The clock chimed and the adults in the room sighed. They all started getting ready to leave for work and the kitchen was frantic for a moment. As Snape passed by me he leaned down and whispered in my ear: "Tell Draco 'Sie sind frei.'" I nodded as he left.

When I transmitted the message he smiled wanly.

'I doubt that.' Came his reply, the writing in the picture simple and frank.

* * *

The rest of my week was completely uninteresting. I spent most of my time either playing random games with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, cleaning the still untouched rooms (I swear this house is larger then it was last year), and trying to convince Draco to explain what Snape had said earlier.

When he refused, I refused to tell Snape his response. This created a lot of silence from him, which was strange after getting so used to feeling Draco at the back of my mind.

A good point was that now we were both really good at creating walls to block each other out. That could prove useful.

On Saturday night, it was fairly quiet. Ron and Hermione were in the library 'studying' (I think they are snogging) and Draco had his walls up, as he was about to go to through the Floo network.

'Ich liebe dich.' Draco sent to me before our connection was lost.

I love you, too. I thought.


	5. Week 5: Switzerland

Translations of the conversations are at the bottom of the story. I don't think you really need to read the translations to understand the gist of it.

Harry's POV

I woke up to Ron's grumbling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bill is getting married. He and his wife to be are coming here for the marriage." He huffed.

"So?" I inquired.

"I hate her so much! I know I should support my brother but she acts like I'm two!" He said while pacing the floor. I noticed that he was pacing a track in the floor making that part look a little more worn than the rest of the floor.

"Also, she's from Switzerland and will say things in Italian, French and German, then laugh at her own jokes while the rest of us are just confused!" He complained while continuing to pace.

Draco reached through our connection and asked me what was going on. I sent him a picture of Ron pacing and explained why he is angry. Draco mentioned he is fluent in all three of those languages absentmindedly. I repressed a grin as both of us thought how fun it would be to mess with Ron by talking to this woman in one of those languages.

"What's her name?" I asked Ron.

"Strega." He sneered like Draco would.

"Seriously?" I asked, repressing laughter.

"Yeah, why?" He questions me.

"Draco says that means 'witch' in Italian."

Ron laughed. "That is so ironic since she's a Squib." Draco laughed along with us.

"Wow, I wonder how she will survive in this house?" I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, just wait 'till Kreacher meets her." Ron said. I fell back on my bed laughing and we only stopped when we heard someone clear her throat at the door. I looked up to see Hermione and Ginny looking at us like we are crazy.

"Breakfast is ready." Hermione stated simply.

"Mum said she wanted you guys down there before she announces, to the few people who don't know, that Bill and his fiancée will be here." Ginny said this slowly.

"So, get down there quickly." Ginny commands. Ron and I nodded as the girls left.

We were almost ready to go downstairs when Ron suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"How many languages does Malfoy know?"

"Um...six." Ron gaped at me.

"Geez, overachiever much?"

"He travels a lot." I shrugged. "You ready? I don't want your mother to come up here to get us."

He shivered. "That'd be bad. Yeah, I'm ready." We gather ourselves and walk downstairs. We snuck past the portraits and walked into the kitchen.

"Finally! Sit, sit, I have an announcement." Mrs. Weasley hurried to get everyone into chairs.

"We know, Mum." Ron muttered as he sat. She lightly hit the back of his head before striding up to the head of the table, standing behind Snape who seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

"So, you all know Bill met that lovely girl in Switzerland, right?" Everyone nodded; Fred mentioned something about her not being very lovely. Mrs. Weasley glared at Fred. "Anyway, he proposed to her and they want to have the wedding here on the Wednesday before the kids go back to Hogwarts. They plan to be here sometime tonight." She took a deep breath and turned to Ron and me. "Now, the newest bedroom we cleaned out is not exactly something I wish for her to see. You two will be moving into the new bedroom."

"WHAT?" Ron and I stood up, fuming. "Why should we have to move for _them_?" Ron asked, rudely.

"Because he is your older brother and she is his fiancée." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I am not going to be pushed out of my room!" Ron declared.

"Why don't you clean another room and sleep there, then?" Mrs. Weasley replies angrily.

"Fine, we will!" Ron agreed.

"Whoa, what?" I ask Ron. "I am quite happy with the bedroom she is giving us."

"How can you be happy in there?" He turns to me, looking skeptical.

"Because it's not a cupboard so it's better than what I lived with for ten years." The room was suddenly silent and I felt a small wave of anger from Draco.

"Told you those Muggles weren't taking care of him." Everyone's gazes snap from me to Lupin, who was looking at Sirius.

"I wasn't expecting a cupboard!" Sirius responded.

"I'm okay, seriously!" I put up my hands defensively. Draco and Sirius snort in unison.

"Yeah, right." Sirius scoffs at me. I sat down, not wanting to argue about how the Dursleys treated me to either Sirius or Draco.

"Well, how's that, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley redirected the conversation to my relief. "You and Harry will share the room until you clean your own and then Harry can have his and you can have your own room." Ron nodded, still grumpy about the shift in his life, before sitting down and pigging out on his food.

Breakfast soon turned to more pleasant matters and before I knew it, we were moving our stuff into the new room. Our new room was up on the fifth floor and had the same basic layout as our old one except an oil lamp hung from the middle of the ceiling, lighting the room well.

After we finished unpacking I was dragged throughout the house looking for a perfect room for Ron. The entire time he reassured me that he did like sharing a room with me but he would not forgo an opportunity to have his own room.

Ron ended up settling in the room right next to Hermione's on the fourth floor, which I knew was not a coincidence. I had to admit it was a nice room; it had a queen sized bed as well as a desk. He started working at once and I carefully snuck out of there and up to what would soon be my own room.

Ron came back and happily gathered his stuff.

"Already cleaned enough?" I asked, my amusement at him leaking into my voice.

"Yup! Only had to dust and ask mum to clean the bedding. Have fun, mate." He called back as he disappeared with his stuff.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Bill and Strega are here. Strega wants to meet everyone." I nodded and followed Hermione down the five flights of stairs. We went into the kitchen where everyone else was already seated. Bill looked at me and grinned. We had met a few times briefly but he had decided he liked me really early on. Across from him was a girl with bleach blond, almost white, hair that flowed down to her waist. I sat next to her, the only open seat. She turned to me and I was struck by the blackest eyes I had ever seen. I swear Snape's were less black then hers.

"Hi! My name's Strega, what's yours?" She asked in a chipper voice.

I glanced at Ron before taking Draco's suggestion and messing with him. "_Bonjour, je m'appelle _Harry Potter. _Comment ça-va?_" She looked at me in surprise while Ron gaped at me.

She recovered quickly, though the rest of the room was still staring at me. "_Ça va bien. Et toi_?"

"Ç_a va bien, merci._" I looked up at Mrs. Weasley, who had part of dinner on a tray in her arms. "Are we going to eat?" I asked as if I hadn't just spouted French.

"Uh.. of course dear." She put the food down and went back to what she had been doing.

"So, are you fluent?" Strega asked me.

"In French? Oh no! I have no idea what we just said to each other." I smiled at her warmly and heard a light snicker from Ron.

"Then how did you know how to respond?" She looked really confused.

"It's complicated." I responded, completely serious.

"Oh, okay then." She turned away from me and focused on her food. The table stayed silent focusing on the food, except for Snape. He was staring at me.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"_Übersetzt Draco für Sie?_" He asked. Strega looked up, obviously understanding.

"_Selbstverständlich! Ich spreche nur englisch_." Strega raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"As I said earlier; it's complicated." I responded.

"Oh, okay." She turned back to her food and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. I refrained from grinning, not only at the room's confusion, but also at Draco's praise. I said everything perfectly and he was quite proud of me.

"So, when are we going to start planning the wedding?" Bill asked, trying to break the silence.

"Not tonight!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly, recognizing the look of excitement on Strega's face and the look of horror on most of the boy's faces. "Maybe tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Alright!" Strega seemed pleased by this answer.

Monday and Tuesday were filled with planning. On Tuesday morning, Bill asking me if I was willing to be the ring bearer had surprised me. I accepted, not wanting to sound rude.

It was dinner on Wednesday that was actually interesting. I had been picking at my food, sensing that something was wrong when Draco's walls snapped down sharply and strongly. I gasped and dropped my fork onto the plate. The sound echoed in the silent room.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked from his spot across from me.

"Um...yeah?" I said through clenched teeth. Slight pain radiating from Draco told me why he had brought his walls down so sharply. Lucius was using _Crucio_ on him again.

"I don't believe you." Bill said, firmly.

"Draco put down his walls really quickly." I said. Bill and Strega looked confused. Snape sighed.

"Why can't I kill Lucius?" Snape asked, looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"Because you would go to Azkaban and then where would Draco and Narcissa go?" She replied calmly.

"Right. That."

"I'm confused." Strega mentioned.

"Have you ever heard of the Malfoy Pendants?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, read about them once. Something like every Malfoy gets one and they give it to their love and the couple gains a connection." Bill said, struggling to remember.

"Basically. Well, Harry has Draco Malfoy's pendant." Bill gasped.

"I didn't even know you were gay!"

"That's the normal response." I muttered.

"So, you guys have a telepathic connection and you can block it?" I nodded. "And Draco suddenly blocked it?" I nodded again. "And that means?"

"His father is torturing him." I said with a straight face.

"Oh! That's horrible!" Strega exclaimed.

"Tell that to him; maybe he'll believe you."

"I have one quick request." Bill interjected. I looked at him questioningly. "May I see the pendant? I am interested in it." I nodded and pulled it out. A round of gasps rang out.

"Oh come on! You guys have already seen it!"

"Yes but when we last saw it did not look like _that_." Tonks pointed at the pendant and I looked down. The dragon was curled up on itself, like it was in pain.

"When did you hit the third stage and why did you not tell me?" Snape snapped at me.

"Last week, I forgot." I said quickly. He glared at me. I glared back. "And don't get angry at me! I didn't think about it. And I didn't know this was going to happen." As I spoke the pendant relaxed and everyone looked at it again. A few seconds later, I gasped as a picture appeared from the unconscious Draco.

_'Hello, Harry.'_

_'Hi, who are you and how did you manage this?'_

_'I am Narcissa and this is a trick Lucius' mother taught me.'_

_'What are you doing exactly?'_

_'I am touching Draco's new tattoo. I forgot to mention that and the pendant moving thing, sorry.'_

_'It's alright, what tattoo?'_

_'The tattoo on his arm, not the Dark Mark! The red and gold blob. Anyway, this is not easy so, Draco is safe, I am safe and tell Severus killing Lucius will get him nowhere.'_ I felt her connection disappear. I blinked at the people staring at me.

"Harry, you okay?" Lupin asked me.

"Potter, what were you doing? Draco is unconscious so you couldn't have been talking to him." Snape asked slowly, gesturing at the dragon whose eyes were currently shut.

"I was talking to Narcissa." I said simply. "She apologizes for not telling me about the pendant moving or Draco's new tattoo." At the Order's shocked faces I realized how that came out. "Not the Dark Mark! It's a gold and red blur. Oh, and Snape?" He raised an eyebrow. "Narcissa said killing Lucius will get you nowhere." He sighed and shook his head.

*Translation of the Conversations:

Harry: My name is Harry Potter. How are you?

Strega: I am good. And you?

Harry: Good, thank you.

Snape: Is Draco translating for you?

Harry: Of course! I only know English.


	6. Week 6: Italy

Warning: SMUT!!! =D

Harry's POV

_I gasped as Draco's tongue trailed up my bare chest, twirling around my nipple. He bit lightly on the sensitive flesh and I arched my back into his mouth. His mouth spread into a smirk against my skin. He ran his hand up my leg and cupped my groin. I moaned and arched into his hand. Unfortunately, that forced his mouth away from my nipple. I whimpered at the lost wet heat._

_His mouth fastened on mine and we were quickly battling tongues. While he was occupied with kissing me, I adjusted and rolled us over on the silken sheets. We separated and his head fell back on a golden pillow. He panted up at me, hair loosely spreading around his head. It's pale color popped against the warm gold. His eyes were filled with lust and love as I slid a hand down his already heavily marked chest._

_I pressed lightly on a hickey that was forming on his ribcage and he sucked in a ragged breath. A wet trail was left from his collarbone to his ear by my tongue. "_Je t'aime." _I muttered, my breath ghosting across his skin, making him gasp. "_Je t'aime aussi, mon cher._ Now fuck me!" I grinned and kissed his neck while placing my fingers against his lips._

_He quickly sucked them into his mouth and started to lick and suck them. I groaned and bit down on the junction where his neck met his shoulder, imagining him doing that to my cock. I started to suck at his neck at the same rhythm he was sucking on my fingers. He soon stopped and gasped something about fucking him already. I laughed and let go of his neck. _

_I slid my palm down his side and cupped his arse with it. His leg lifted past my shoulder to give me easy access. I pushed one finger into his entrance and he forcibly relaxed. I pumped a few times before adding a second. I searched and strained until my fingers crooked against his prostate. He screamed out, throwing his head back. I smirked and continued to pump, making sure to hit it every time._

_By the time I added a third and started to scissor and stretch him, he was a moaning, writhing mess on a gold and silver background. When I pulled my fingers out, he whimpered at the loss of contact. I pumped myself a few times, making sure I was lubed up before positioning myself at his entrance. He pushed against me and the head of my cock pushed past the ring of muscle. _

_We both gasped and our gasps soon turned to moans as inch after inch of pulsing flesh slid inside heated flesh. I was finally sheathed completely and I pressed my chest to his, both of us breathing heavily. He bucked lightly and I took that as my signal. I slid out and back in slowly. We both groaned._

_We got our rhythm quickly and it sped up. Soon the room was filled with moans, groans, pants, and the vulgar sound of skin slapping skin. The bed rocked against the wall loudly, shuttering the window panes. I balanced on one elbow and reached down to his erection. When I grabbed it he gasped and bucked, disturbing our rhythm. I stroked him in time with my thrusts, hitting his prostate hard._

"_Oh, Merlin, HARRY!" He arched against me, his muscles clenching. I managed three more erratic thrusts before I came, groaning out his name._

_We lay there panting for many minutes before I gathered the will power to roll over and grabbed my wand off the nightstand. I quickly cleaned us off before collapsing onto the bed. He rolled over to lay his head on my shoulder. I then noticed that the pounding of the bed hadn't stopped. I scrunched up my face, confused and opened my eyes..._

I groaned as the light coming through my window hit my eyes and blinded me. The pounding that had filled my dream was originating from the door and now had the added annoyance of Hermione yelling at me for being so lazy.

"_Go away!"_

I shot up in bed and then fell out in a tangle of blankets. That sounded like Draco.

"I'm coming in so you better be decent." Hermione yelled seconds before opening the door. She paused before bursting out laughing.

"Shut up!" I grumbled and slowly detangled myself. "What do you want?"

"It's noon, you missed breakfast." She scowled at me in an impressive imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry, I must've been really tired." Or really enjoying my dream. I blushed lightly and turned to the dresser so Hermione wouldn't see. "Are you going to stay while I change or do I get to enjoy some peace?"

"Right, sorry. See you in the kitchen." A sigh escaped my lips at the sound of the door clicking shut.

"_She is so annoying. Stupid Mudblood."_ Wait, what? I would never think that. "_No, you would not. And I should probably stop thinking like that as long as you can hear what I am thinking."_

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Did we hit the fourth stage?"_

"_Seems that way. Hmm, that's pretty."_

"_What?"  
"My new tattoo. Beautiful gold and red stag."_

"_That's my _Patronus._"_

"_Interesting. OW!" _A small wave of pain radiated through my head.

"_What'd you do?"_ I realized I had been sitting still with pants in my hand and started hopping around to get them on. I then fell over and hit my head on my bed.

"_I did that." _Draco laughed at me. _"I don't have much time; I'm late as it is, so I have to ask you one question: Did you have a really sexy dream too?"_ I blushed deeply.

"_Yes."_

"_Good to know." _I felt him smirk lightly._ "I have got to go, bye."_ His walls went up as I slid my arms into a T-shirt.

As I went down the five flights of stairs I considered rooming with someone on a lower floor. Then the earlier dream popped in my head and reconsidered with a blush.

The kitchen was a loud as ever for lunch, though quite a few people stopped to look at me when I came in. There were two open seats, one next to Ron, and one next to Snape. The entire room went quiet when I sat next to Snape and not Ron.

"Why are you sitting next to me, Potter?" Snape sneered unhappily.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said, my happy mood from the dream this morning not being ruined by Snape.

"At least he woke up in bed." Hermione said with a small chuckle.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

_"How would she know if Snape woke in his bed or not?"_

My eyes widened slightly and a smile spread across my lips. _"I don't know. I missed your voice."_

_"I missed your voice too."_ He smiled, making my grin grow.

"Are we missing something, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Not anything that's important to you: Draco and I were just talking."

"It must suck to only be able to talk in pictures. I'm sure you miss his voice." Hermione said, freaking me out by figuring exactly what Draco and I were talking about.

"I have been missing it; it's nice to hear it again." I added the last part almost absentmindedly.

"You and Draco have hit the fourth stage?" Sirius sounded amazed.

"Yeah,"

"Is that why you missed breakfast? You were talking to him?" Charlie asked.

"We were talking last night and I didn't get to sleep for awhile." The lie rolled off my tongue easily.

"Makes sense, sort of."

"When is he getting back to England?" Strega asked.

_"Mother says we'll be back next week but Father says we're going to Greece. I am not sure what's happening." _"I have no idea." I responded.

"Can't you ask him?" Fred asked in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"I did, it all depends."

"On what?"

"I don't know."

The week was packed with plans for the wedding, Hogwarts letters, and increasingly frustrating dreams. Draco was a lot more talented than I was and I loved learning from him through dreams. The week passed quickly, and, before I knew it, it was Saturday dinner. Draco and I were chatting and every once in a while I would engage in a conversation going on around me. All seemed perfect.

Then Draco told me his family was having an argument and put up his walls. This had been happening a lot this week, apparently Italy is not a good place for them, so I didn't think about it and joined the conversation that Ron was having with Charlie. They were arguing about which was better: riding dragons or riding brooms. I took Ron's side and said brooms.

It was much later, the food was practically gone, and people's conversations were much quieter then they had been earlier, when Draco's walls came back down. I was about to ask him how the argument went when he said _"Come to the second floor parlor and bring healing supplies."_ before he blacked out. I rose from my seat suddenly, silencing everyone in the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, please grab any healing supplies and meet me in the second floor parlor." I hurriedly left the room, not even waiting for an answer. I could hear everyone bustling around and following me, but that didn't matter. The one flight of stairs seemed longer then the stairs to the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower as I climbed up them two at a time. I burst into the parlor and paused suddenly, making the people behind me almost run into me.

Draco and Narcissa were lying face down on the floor unconscious. "Oh Merlin, Draco," slipped past my lips as I fell to my knees next to him and rolled his head onto my lap. I vaguely noted that Snape did the same thing with Narcissa before my mind was solely on Draco. His normally beautiful pale skin was riddled with newly appearing bruises. His pouty lips were cut and bleeding and his breathing was harsh as he forced air through a broken nose.

Hermione came over to me and started to clean Draco's face of blood while noting his injuries. She was kind enough not to ask me to move even though I sometime got in the way. She asked Charlie over to fix his nose and I cringed as I heard the bones going back into place.

Hermione made me move long enough to get Draco on a couch with his head in my lap again. She covered him carefully with a blanket and went to help Mrs. Weasley with Narcissa, who was more injured. It was obvious she tried to protect Draco, thus getting herself more harmed. She ended up on a couch by herself, a pillow under her head, as Snape sat next to her with worry on his face.

"_Ti amo_." I muttered, remembering what he had said earlier in the week.

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I think my first good cliffhanger! So, this fic will be shortened from nine to eight chapters and I already have the next two chapters planned. I will be writing as soon as I eat dinner. Sorry for the wait, August was overflowing with stuff and September was the first month of High School so…

This is un-beta-ed so I am sorry. If anyone wants to be my beta that would be AWESOME!

I am changing my Penname tonight from VonRutabagaPhilibuster to Minion from CTT, for many reasons.

Please Review!


	7. Week 7: Britain

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was Sunday morning when he woke.

I hadn't slept a wink, instead spending the night staring at him as the people around me discussed what could have happened. Everyone had gone to bed, then gotten up and made breakfast, which was served in the parlor for Snape and I's benefit, since we were unwilling to move.

I felt his mind stirring before he truly woke. He hadn't dreamed at all, his mind turning off so all his energy could be put to healing him. His eyes fluttered open, his soft grey eyes staring at me.

_"Hello, _mon amour,_"_ He thought weakly.

_"Morning, how are you feeling?"_

_ "Like shit that was ran over by Hogwarts."_

_ "Hogwarts can't run you over."_

_ "I feel like it did. How do you feel?"_

_ "Fine, a little tired. Haven't slept in twenty four hours."_

_ "You should have slept."_

_ "Don't scold me, I was scared and worried." _

He was about to think something when a weak and surprised 'Snape' broke the silence in the room. Narcissa was awake.

"How are you doing, Mother?" Draco asked his true voice raspier than his thought voice.

"I am alright. Are you okay?"

"Fine, though I would have sworn I was run over by Hogwarts."

Narcissa laughed. While Draco seemed to have gotten much stronger, she seemed weaker, like something was draining her strength.

"Narcissa, I hate to do this, but…"Mrs. Weasley walked up to Narcissa, her face wrinkled by many emotions. She then reached down, grabbed hold of the necklace around Narcissa's neck, and tore it off. Narcissa screamed and I had to hold Draco down so he didn't hurt himself.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed, not trying to get out of my lap anymore, but still furious.

"Do not worry, Draco. She had to." Narcissa said, panting lightly. "Thank you, I feel much better now."

"How?" I asked.

"The connection includes power sharing, did you know that?" Draco and I looked at each other before looking back and shaking our heads. "Lucius was taking energy from me so that I would suffer longer. It is much easier for her to take off the necklace than for me to. She was doing me a favor."

"It was nothing, dear. Now," Mrs. Weasley snapped into an authoritative mode. "You two are awake so we can take you to your rooms so you can get more sleep. Sorry Harry, Severus, you have to let them move."

* * *

Draco was settled into his room quickly and I got some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade chicken noodle soup for him. He kept grumbling about having to be fed by me (the telepathic connection meaning he could grumble while chewing), though he did comment on how amazing her soup tasted.

A knock stopped our thought conversation and I put the soup down before yelling come in. Hermione and Ron came in, Hermione saying hello cheerfully and Ron, after a nudge from Hermione, muttering hi.

"I wish to thank you, Granger." Draco said, slicing through the silence. At our amazed looks he elaborated. "I am not insane; I just wanted to thank you for dealing with my injuries last night."

"It was no problem. I want to become a Healer anyway." She shrugged lightly and blushed.

"And Weasley, tell your mother she's an amazing cook. This soup is better than soups I have had at five-star restaurants." Ron nodded and blushed also.

"Well, we just came in to see how you were doing. You are obviously fine so we will get back to helping the wedding planning." Hermione said, turning to leave. Ron followed hurriedly.

"Have fun," Draco called after them.

"_You don't have to be nice to my friends, just civil."_

He looked at me. _"I was being sincere, Harry. I am really happy that they were so kind to Mother and I. Merlin, even with our relationship I didn't expect them to take to me happily."

* * *

_

I spent the rest of the day with him, leaving only when Mrs. Weasley told me to go to bed. I tried to sleep but couldn't and finally gave up and treaded down the stairs and back into Draco's room. I curled under the covers behind him, kissing the back of his neck lightly.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you, too." I responded, smiling at finally hearing it in a language I knew.

* * *

The next morning Draco decided he was well enough to eat at a real table without my help. We got to the top of the stairs just as Narcissa and Snape were leaving her room, so we walked down together. When we entered the kitchen there was a chorus of good mornings and a few people from the Order came and helped Narcissa sit down. They were smart enough to not try and help Draco.

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but, what made Lucius do this to you two?" Sirius asked, stopping the murmured conversations.

"What makes you think Father did it?" Draco asked.

"_I told them he was using the Cruciatus Curse on you."_ I told him silently. His gaze sharpened for a moment and I felt a slight wave of anger but it disappeared quickly.

"He never really loved either of us." Narcissa said. "I was just there to look good on his arm and Draco was someone he could shape how he wanted. Thankfully Draco turned out better than Lucius wanted." Narcissa smiled at her son, who smiled back.

"So, he beat you when you didn't do exactly what he wanted?" Fred asked disbelievingly.

"Pretty much," Draco responded.

"_I'm sorry you had to go through that."_ I said, grabbing and squeezing his hand under the table.

"_It's alright. If it weren't for the beatings I probably would have thought everything my Father said was true and had to be followed. Instead I strayed from the path he set for me and wandered onto one that led to you."_ Draco said this in a sickly sweet tone and I laughingly berated him.

* * *

The week was fairly normal, though every night I snuck into Draco's room to sleep with him. That Saturday night I fell asleep to the sound of Draco whispering 'I love you' in every language he could think of.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is really short but the next one will definitely be longer as it will have the fun of Diagon Alley.

Review please!

Also, I need a new beta if anyone's interested.


End file.
